


【KK】巧克力酿团子（R18 一发完）

by KinKi_Kids_Forever



Category: KinKi Kids
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-20
Updated: 2018-05-20
Packaged: 2019-05-09 10:35:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14714435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KinKi_Kids_Forever/pseuds/KinKi_Kids_Forever





	【KK】巧克力酿团子（R18 一发完）

二月十四日情人节，一个对于所有情侣想说都很重要的日子，包括那个别人口中的工作狂－ 堂本光一，在高中毕业后他没有跟恋人一样继续升学，而是在平常打工的地方直接转成正式员工，到现在已经成了公司负责人，掌权着一间不大也不小的中资公司。

而那两个公司创办人在公司上了轨道后就把公司扔给了堂本光一，美其言以可以冲浪为由，跟着另一个人回到了湘南，除了重要的会议跟聚会，他们根本只留在湘南不回东京，现在的堂本光一不再是当年亲力亲为研究的员工，而是负责签字审批谈合约的高层。

数数手指算上还没正式告白的日子，堂本光一跟他恋人已经一起了二十九年，经年过去，同级生里有结婚、离婚、再婚的人，有明明说了单身一辈子却闪婚的人，有明明恩爱如糖却突然翻脸的人，大部分的事情都改变了，但是没有改变的就是堂本光一跟堂本刚的黏糊度。

苦苦哀求了一个星期，他的恋人终于答应会再次动手亲自做巧克力给他，踏着轻快的步伐，所有的员工都能感受到堂本光一有多开心，不用细想都知道是谁能，看来今天将会是愉快的一天，整家公司上下都在默默感谢那个人。

在办公室中坐不暖的人，还没到午饭的时间就交待秘书要提早下班，秘书筱原友惠看了看手表，再看了一看日历，除了安排今天的工作，还要安排延迟明天的会议，她对这个只碰上堂本刚就变得任性的上司已经无奈不起来，默默地跟进着工作。

 

在回去的路上带上了堂本刚爱的甜点，手拿着包装精致的盒子，连刚刚的店员都能感觉到他好心情，虽然一身干练感跟店内可爱的装潢有点违和，但是他脸上幸福的笑容却比那些会发光的爱心灯还耀眼，甚至霸气的说了句帮我包起这些，看着他在几款热卖蛋糕上绕了圈的手指，店员脱口的说出了一句你的女朋友肯定很幸福。

精英先生神色定住了一下，店员以为自己说错了话，正当想开口道歉时，对方却说出了不是女朋友是男朋友，而且我比他幸福，因为我拥有了他，这句话完全比得上总裁小说的内容，呆住得看着他潇洒转头上了那高级跑车开车离开，店员承认这个男人是人生赢家，管他的是女朋友还是男朋友，那个人肯定是天上的人。

为了蛋糕的著想，堂本光一把车开得很稳，如果被送他车的人知道，肯定会念他一段时间，而且说出车子在哭泣的话，但是不稳，他的计划就不能实行，首要条件就是要保护那些蛋糕的完整度，堂本光一看着副驾驶座上的盒子连电号转了都没留意，直到从后方传来喇叭声才缓缓的开车向着他们的家开回去。

 

在玄关就能闻到浓浓的巧克力味道，完全能想像到一会儿他在自己的口腔游走，堂本光一的眉头皱了一下，大叔口味的他其实不太喜欢糖份高、甜到腻的东西，可是还是想那个人亲手做巧克力给自己，强压自己那种抗拒感，不停在脑中重复着这是吱哟做给我的。

当他看到那个在大理石桌子前哼着歌、跟着节奏扭屁股的爱人，甚至穿着那条在堂本光一眼里完全是方便办事整个裤裆都是拉链的小短裤，光溜溜的小腿，若隐若现的大腿内侧，咬住下唇，同手同脚的走了过去，从后贴着他，一手卷在他的纤腰，放下了蛋糕在桌面，另一只手像是被吸引一样的顺着前臂摸上了在搅拌的手掌。

一口气的干净利落的做完一连串动作，正在享受着私人时间的堂本刚被这个带点色情味道的背后抱吓到，停下了动作，小声的惊呼了一下紧绷着身体，感受到熟悉的温度跟那自己买的沐浴露味道才完全地靠在那胸膛中，这是那个让自己安心的胸膛。

「扣酱，今天怎么这么早？」  
「想早点回来吃你..........做的巧克力。」  
「口甜舌滑，去哄小女生吧。」  
「我在哄我的小男生。」  
「你.....算了，你脸皮比墙厚，说不过。」

堂本刚被他逗得鼓着脸，却没挣脱他的怀抱，甚至整个人放松完完全全的靠着他，两个人一前一后，手相交着一起搅拌快要完全融化的巧克力，厨房中的气氛被他们染上了暧昧的气息，两个成年男人的体温互相传染，渐渐他们身上开始泛起薄汗。

 

堂本光一的手在此刻不再安份，顺着光滑的皮肤，由手腕开始摸了上去，经过上臂内侧还恶劣地捏了一下，惹来堂本刚甜腻的气音，本来只是想恶作剧打扰他的人，被这声撩拨了起来，手愈摸愈往敏感点去，早已对对方的身体滚瓜烂熟，蜻蜓点水般的亲吻着堂本刚的耳背，不出所料怀内的人直接颤抖了。

手往着那开很大的袖口探进去，堂本光一不明白他的恋人为什么这么喜欢把袖口剪到这么大，平常都因为他露太多而吃醋，今天却很高兴他穿成这样，从上到下都是方便办事的装扮，两只手都伸进了他的衣服内，把堂本刚的胸往中间推了过去，由领子看过去成了一条深深的坑。

「真想把脸埋进去。」  
「大叔，你有没有羞耻心，想要巨乳麻烦出去找。」  
「吱哟的B cup比较吸引，不，最近都快要C了。」  
「噢～～很清楚Size嘛。」  
「你全身上下我都很清楚。」

堂本刚心里决定不再理会这个色情大叔，但是身体还是控制不住的被他的抚摸引起了反应，半硬的性器把裤子顶起了一位小帐篷，想专心的继续把巧克力做好，可是那两只手就像带着电流一样，被轻轻触碰的地方都让堂本刚忍不住的想呻吟出来，只好咬着下唇强压着快要脱困，名叫欲望的野兽。

 

不停游走的双手让堂本刚不能专心，看着已经完全融化的巧克力，心里知道再加热下去就不能要，决定挣脱那双手把碗拿出来冷却一下，要知道堂本刚为了他口味，特意的弄成不怎么甜，可不能因为当事人而浪费一番心血。

「扣酱，停下来，来试试味道，我可是研究了一番如果令它不这么甜却又不苦。」  
「吱哟喂我。」  
「真是的......阿～～」

甜甜腻腻的用手指沾起了一些巧克力浆送到堂本光一的嘴边，对方霸气的一手捉住自己的手，一下子放到口中吸吮，发出了啧啧声后更是改成舔䑛起那修长的手指，堂本光一从此刻便注视着堂本刚，充满情欲的眼神让他的白团子染上了粉色，就像是在奶油上的草莓，惹人想一口把他吐下肚。

堂本光一把那根手指清理干净后，过分地伸出舌头舔了舔他的手掌，那轻微的薄汗带着属于堂本刚的咸味，让他想起欢爱中全身湿淋淋在自己身下的样子，那个张着口喘气求饶，希望自己放过他却不停用脚缠着自己的堂本刚。

每每碰上如此色情的他，堂本光一都不能自控地进攻的更猛，令人最后能哼都不能哼，软软的任由自己摆弄，既然情欲上来了，为何不把事情继续做下去，直接把人压在大理石桌面，含着他的精致的咀唇啃咬起来。

 

突然被压的人因为身体的自然反应尝试扭动了几下，过后便把手穿过堂本光一的腋下摸上那宽厚的背，开始回应了那激烈的亲吻，四周的温度不停提高，感觉到两人身上都开始浮现汗水时，堂本光一的手向下滑落，从后方拉开了那条裤裆拉链，刚好露出了可爱的小内裤，跟那被包裹着的圆润。

放开了被自己亲肿的唇，抵住他的额头，任由两人的气息互相交融，手指往圆润中间的缝戳进去，就算是多柔软的布料碰上那敏感的穴口还是会刺激到，那磨擦感让堂本刚往上顶到了堂本光一的腹部。

「吱哟没穿内裤的话就会很方便了。」  
「你疯了，不穿肯定会夹到毛好吗！」  
「光溜溜的多可爱。」

平常的嘴上功夫肯定比不过堂本光一，此刻根本没脑力分神去反驳他，更何况那人恶劣地一手托着臀肉，一手隔着布料戳着穴口，另一边低头含上了稍微起立的乳尖舔䑛着，酥麻的快感在堂本刚的脑中炸开。

 

看着那人情动得头往后仰，脖子笔直诱人的线条让堂本光一觉得如果自己是个吸血鬼一定会咬上，疯狂的吸着属于他的血液，瞄到旁边正在放凉的巧克力，再放下去肯定会凝固，可是现在却不能放开他让他继续弄，突然有个大胆的想法。

放开了撩拨他的一切，脱了他宽松的上衣，看着那被咬得发红的乳尖，堂本光一伸手沾起了那些巧克力抹了上去，就像是颗被巧克力的包裹着的草莓，可怜地向着自己求安慰、求啃咬，敏感点碰上了温热的触感，让堂本刚打了一个激灵，发出了嗯声。

他的白团子真甜、真香，堂本光一像是品尝美食般的，轻轻地抹上巧克力、再温柔地舔走吸吮，不停的重复着动作，堂本刚承受着这样的撩拨，弄得全身发热，翘起的性器被裤裆的金属拉链压得有点痛，却意外的带感让他感受到另一方面的刺激。

 

双腿不自觉的离地缠上了那人的纤细的腰，把堂本刚完全抱上桌面，用扯的方式连着内裤脱掉，那挺立的性器让堂本光一想把它抹上满满的巧克力，再一口气把它吞进口里，然而很快的跟上脑洞，把两只手都沾满那深棕色的液体，直直的握了上开始撸动。

看着那可爱的柱身被沾满棕色，堂本光一让堂本刚自己抱着腿成M字，因为羞耻感的关系不想发出舒服的声音，躺在桌面的人强咬着下唇侧头，他能感觉到在自己身体上流动的液体，和那只滚烫的手带来的快感。

堂本光一看着白嫩的人染上情欲的色彩，浅粉红的身躯加上深棕的巧克力，如此的视觉享受只能自己看到，心里泛起了虚荣心，想要他展示更多别人不会看到的一面，跪到地上，脸刚好在胯间，把那性器往自己方向掰了过来，含着头部，品尝堂本刚为自己特制的甜点。

 

被另一种触感刺激的头部，惹得堂本刚还是张口呻吟了起来，带有咸味的腺液混合了甜味，对于不好甜堂本光一来说简直刚刚好，只应天上有地下无的极品，顺着那些喷张的血管舔着那些稍微凝固在性器上的巧克力，甚至捧着连在下面的囊袋一同吸吮。

一种新的触感在堂本刚的脑袋中炸开，他能感觉到自己的性器被某种东西包裹着，接着因为堂本光一的舔走了那层膜重新碰到空气，他没法仔细形容这种感觉，只知道很爽，无力再抱着自己的腿，来合来却被强行撑开。

混合了腺液跟口水的巧克力变得水状，顺着会阴流到缝中穴口，再滴落到地下发出一答一答的声音，堂本光一继续舔着，手也捏着柔软的臀肉不停张合，让更多的液体滑过穴口，给堂本刚带来痒痒感，直到某次直接掰开，用着指头开始探入那个紧致的肉穴。

「扣酱.....」

堂本光一感受着那一张一合的邀请，按摩着那诱人的地方，嗯嗯唔唔的呻吟声让他想马上进入那遍温暖乡，根据过往的经验，现在那里肯定湿润的马上就能爽翻天，但是在没有扩张的情况下进入只会令堂本刚痛，他知道那个人不会说出口默默承受着自己的一切，然而情事是愉悦的事，不能因为自己的爽快而令他有一丝的痛楚。

 

强压着进入的欲望，缓缓的探进了一根手指，内壁可怜兮兮的含住手指不停收缩，惹来堂本光一的轻笑，低头舔了舔铃口，敏感的性器微微颤了起来，堂本刚努力的放松后穴，让指尖可以不停地刺激着柔嫩的内壁，像是有另一波电流沿着尾骨流遍全身，起了一身鸡皮疙瘩。   
   
持续抽动了一会儿，熟悉地按摩着摸那前列腺，把泛着水光的性器整根含到口腔中，堂本刚的尺寸跟他的外表有着硕大的反差，即使已经含到喉咙附近还是有半指多露在外面，只好努力点揉捻着内壁，用着喉咙的肌肉吸着那性器。

「阿！！！扣酱......不....不行.....要....要射了。」

被同时刺激敏感点的堂本刚很快就要高潮，堂本光一却在这时刻抽出手指、松了嘴，差一步就可以射出来，被强行中断高潮的人低头迷惑地看着胯间的人，而对方没有理他，只是看着中间缝中穴口若隐若现着，便俯下身伸出舌头舔了起来。

"还有巧克力味道！" 口腹之欲完全被满足，一手禁锢着他的腰，一手继续揉捏那臀肉，舌头也顶开了穴口钻了进去，除了舔着内壁还时不时吸吮，惹得堂本刚情不自禁朝后扭送着，呻吟的声音越来越大，身体不受控痉挛着，堂本光一便大大力的吸了一下，对方就这样射了出来。

 

看着软摊在桌面上大口喘着气的堂本刚，堂本光一觉得自己过火了，每次情事那无意的诱惑都能让自己失控，白嫩身子上深深浅浅的痕迹还在继续引诱着自己，可是此刻只想把人抱去清理干净，让他好好休息。

谁知道刚抱上堂本刚，那人就让自己放下他，双脚碰地马上就跪在自己面前，用牙齿咬开了西装裤头，啪的一声整条裤掉下，伸出舌头隔着内裤描绘那傲人的形状，布料被弄得湿湿，坚硬的性器完完全全显然了出来。

堂本刚抬眼看着堂本光一的反应，一双带有危险侵略性的眼睛撞入了他的视线，他知道这人忍了很久，在自己舒服后还想着先帮自己清理，既然是情人节就让这个人今天好好享受一下，很主动的脱下他的内裤，握上涨得发紫的柱身，注视着他的脸把龟头含了进去。

温热的口腔带来的快感一下子就涌上了堂本光一的脑中，摸上了他的脸，感受到在他口中自己的形状，深情地看着他取悦自己，平常很少让人为自己口交，他不喜欢堂本刚如此，这个人是自己宠上天的人，怎么可能让他跪在自己面前。

久违的口交除了令他生理上得到满足，连心理上的雄性征服感都满足了起来，手不自控的扶着他的后脑，扯着那细细的发丝，令他的口腔跟喉咙成了一直线，便发狠地操了起来，感受着喉咙的收缩，看着他双眼充满委屈的眼泪，更用力、更快的往深处顶。

 

堂本刚自然反应干呕了起来，可是不停进入的性器，把那种感觉硬生生的压回来，生理眼泪不停的顺着脸颊流到下巴，惹人怜爱的样子，堂本光一最终还是放过了他，拔出性器时，铃口跟他的舌头形成了一条银线。

把人扶起来后，便亲上了那张操红了的嘴，手还在他柔软的侧腰捏了几下，惹来几下的扭动，为了得到更多的反应，手可恶的夹住可爱的乳尖，身体还是很敏感的状态，刚刚半硬的性器再次完全勃起。

堂本光一把人压回大理石桌面，让他翘起屁股，在厨房内没有润滑，只剩下还算是液体的巧克力，虽然不想玩弄食物，但是箭在弦上，只好再次用手沾上后便往后穴前去，由于之前的进入，此刻还有点湿润，一根手指还很轻松。

还不够润滑的情况下拔出手指，堂本光一把整碗巧克力都倒在堂本刚的背部，前方的人因为那滑溜的触感而嗯了一声，液体顺着他的身形流动到全身，甚至可恶地往后穴前进，穴口一吸一吐的吸着巧克力，让他整个人热血沸腾。

 

「扣酱，快点....不然...不然巧克力会凝...固.....」

害羞的人轻声嘀咕着，听着那带着色情成份的催促，堂本光一很快的就把手指重新挤了进去，一勾一勾的扩张着，顺着手指流进去的巧克力被勾了出来，深棕色的液体就像是不停有排泄物流出似的，理论上该觉得恶心，但是堂本光一却觉得是极大的诱惑。

那黏稠的液体被分泌的肠液混成水状，被翻开的穴口甚至露出里面细嫩的内壁，直到三根手指在里面顺通无阻的进出，堂本光一终于抽出手指，把自己硕大的性器抵住穴口，顶端不停地在堂本刚的缝中顶弄，却一次又一次的错开那张合的穴口。

堂本刚的呼吸声渐渐变重，想要，但是身后的人却不给自己，手只好慢慢向后挪抓着那又恨又爱的性器，在堂本刚引导下堂本光一轻而易举的一顶到底，两人同时发出了叹息，内壁被完全撑开，稍微用力还能仔细感受上面的纹路。

 

堂本光一在他完全放松后便开始摆动，整根没入再整根抽出，直接把堂本刚的意志击散，身后的人俯身趴到自己背上，抓住自己乱动的手与之十指相扣，身上完整的衬衫被背后的巧克力弄脏，可是现在却没人理会。

小穴迅速地被填满，再变得空虚，再次被填满，那种爽快感让堂本刚像是在云端飘着，直到堂本光一终于沿着记忆擦到某个点的时候，他整个人颤抖了起来，身后的人暂停了一下，架起了他的左脚重新开始抽插。

「阿....嗯....继续....阿！！扣酱.....快点！！」

他可以感受到肠液顺着动作流到大腿，整个人都被堂本光一的顶弄前后晃动，乳尖不停的与大理石桌而磨擦，痛，但是却又很爽，侧着身子自己摸上了那红肿揉捏了起来，身后的人舔了舔唇，顺着他的手一同摸上了。

微微拉扯着那可怜的乳尖，缠着他的内壁缩得更紧，堂本刚轻声呜咽呻吟着，明显这个动作是超越痛楚带来了刺激，放开了他的手，用力地掰过他的脸，拨开那些被汗沾湿的头发，深情对视后两人忘情地亲吻着，啧啧的声音在整个厨房环绕着。

 

堂本光一抵在深处，缓缓的用力一下一下的顶弄，让人有了他想把囊袋都挤进来的错觉，这个动作却让进攻的人感受到被四周的软肉绞住，堂本刚已经完全被欲望支配着，满脑子只想身后的人不要停，继续用力抽插自己。

一下一下狠狠的撞击，那紧紧的后穴像是品尝着人间美味一样，紧咬着不放，在自己退出时还不舍地用力挽留，放开了那个快要被亲窒息的人，扣着他的腰大力、快速的摆动着，从结合处发出噗哧噗哧的声音，更是迷惑着两个深陷情欲的人。 

快要高潮的堂本刚紧绷着全身肌肉，后穴抽搐不停，堂本光一顺着阻力更集中地擦着他的前列腺抽插，浓稠的白色精液就这样喷洒了出来，伴随着急速的收缩，身后的人在他耳边低吼，埋在深处的龟头喷出滚烫的精液，不停敲打着敏感的内壁，逼得堂本刚硬生生再次跟着一起射了出来。

 

从背后紧抱着人缓和呼吸，不一会儿，恢复体力的堂本光一用力把身下的堂本刚抱了起来，手穿过了他的腿关节，往浴室的方向走去，明显地，他的性器根本没有一丝软的迹象，仍然埋在后穴里，地心引力的影响，堂本光一每走一步，堂本刚都被深深的颤一下，无力反抗只好感受着体内硕大性器进入、退出。

一边抽插一边进到沿室，退出了后穴把人放在浴缸內，还好他们家的浴缸够大，可以让他们两个人在里面胡闹，堂本光一把对方的腿架起，硬挺的性器这次不用辅助就能一口气插了进去，眼看着在自己身上努力让自己舒服的人，堂本刚便配合着他的节奏扭动着屁股，好让他更能好好地继续进行新一轮情事。 

两人又是一番进进出出，等到再次完事，已经快要两个小时，赶紧帮堂本刚清理着体内那混乱的液体，简单冲洗了一下后，就把人抱回床上休息，可是堂本光一忘了今天的目的，被他放在一遍狼藉中的蛋糕已经开始融化，其中一块的边缘更是露出了一颗闪闪的光茫。

 

－終わり－


End file.
